Riding on a Train with Witnesses
by Diana Crescent
Summary: I know I said it was a 1shot, but I couldn't stop myself. Harry and Draco enjoy a lover's tryst on the train to hogwarts while Hermione and Ginny spy on them like any good friends would. Kinda fluffy, kinda funny. Has some HGSS, GWBZ, and mentions ADMM. T
1. Chapter 1

RIDING THE TRAIN WITH WITNESSES

Diana Crescent

Oneshot. I hope you all like it and I OWN NOTHING. Damn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one knew that he had a voice of a siren. No one knew that he could sing or spout poetry that could make the most violent of creatures stop and listen.

All it took was a moment to become transfixed.

That's when it had all started. Under the moon that night, next to the Black Lake.

He still shivered thinking of the sound that had resonated in the air. Unearthly. Excellent.

Haunting.

It had been nearly a year ago, not long before Voldemort's downfall.

Harry Potter had impaled his soul, ripped it out and pieced it back together again, with nothing more than odd snippets of a song he was writing.

Who knew that the Golden Boy could sing with a voice of a choir of angels?

Draco Malfoy hadn't—not until that night.

Draco shivered in the memory still.

The smaller boy moaned at the action.

Even the moan was musical.

Rapturous.

Harry often whispered to him that making love to him was rhapsodic.

Draco sighed against the mouth of his lover.

Now, here, on the train bound for Hogwarts, they were meeting again.

A summer away had gone by fast but both had felt the days—more like months—stretch out before them in a length of miles rather than time.

It had been like the universe had worked against them.

Now, after three months of waiting, they were back in each others arms.

Ecstacy.

XX

Ginny Wealsey sighed in a happy, dreamy sort of way while Hermione Granger cast a few charms and illusions to keep just anyone from seeing the two boys in their splendor.

Didn't mean they weren't going to watch.

"Aren't they wonderful together?" the muggle-born witch whispered.

"Perfect for each other," she agreed, her eyes going soft at the sight of their love.

XX

Draco's tongue rubbed across his with gentle fervor.

Harry reached out to grasp the crux of Draco's thighs.

The blond's head tipped back in pleasure, leaving a milky white neck open for Harry to enjoy.

And enjoy it he did.

Harry licked and sucked gently. He nipped and bit.

With the first bite, Draco's hips thrust forward helplessly against Harry's still rubbing hand.

He groaned as his muscles clenched. He thrust forward a few more times and sighed as he released.

Harry kissed Draco's neck softly.

XX

"I think voyeurism is my new hobby," Ginny whispered, slightly fanning herself while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We're going to have to find a bathroom in a minute."

"Or a randy boy."

"So just anyone then?"

XX

Draco switched their places quickly, shoving Harry into the wall gently. He smirked in that sexy way he knew his lover liked before going after Harry's mouth again.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, his hands clenching white blond locks of silken hair.

Draco moaned and tangled his tongue deeper with his lover's.

The Slytherrin pulled back, his face flushed, eyelids drooping, and lips swollen.

With a look, Harry sighed and allowed his head to rest against the wall, giving the larger man free reign.

Moving to the side of Harry's neck, he kissed and nipped.

Harry ran his hand's through Draco's hair while Draco assaulted his neck with teeth and tongue.

Draco pushed Harry's shirt up his muscled stomach while his hips rubbed against Harry's.

Stepping back slightly, he pulled the shirt over his lover's head and continued as though he'd never left.

Harry gasped when Draco brushed his fingers along his nipple. "Draco."

Draco groaned in reply and reached into Harry's jeans to grasp his engorged member.

Harry thrust toward him jerkily.

Draco couldn't hold out anymore. He took Harry to the floor and began undressing them both with the Gryffindor's help.

When they were both naked, Draco thrust into Harry from behind and hissed. He wrapped Harry's member in his hand and began pumping in time with his hips.

XX

Ginny's mouth dropped open as Hermione squeeked.

"Do you think they might let us watch later on?"

"Draco's head boy you know. We can always drill a peep hole from the head common room into his room."

"Or two."

"Yeah."

XX

Both of them moaned deeply.

Draco pounded harder, gritting his teeth.

Harry was moaning loudly.

Finally, Harry's body clenched and jerked. He spilled into Draco's hand.

Draco rubbed Harry's seed along his spilling member, milking him for more while he spilled in to Harry's body.

Both were panting as Harry turned over.

Draco leaned down and began to lick Harry clean.

XX

"I really hope your brother isn't the first boy I see."

"You hope! I HOPE. I may have to jump him anyway."

"Ew. I think I'd rather jump Crabbe or Goyle."

"Why Mio, are you leading my brother on a merry chase?"

"I'm not merry OR 'marry'. I'm trying to get him to stop chasing too."

"Good luck with that. So who DO you hope to see?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I wish Snape was on this damn train. You?"

"Zabini."

"Ohhh...did you see that!"

"Yeah. Yeah I did." They both watched avidly.

"Mio?"

"Yeah?"

"I may have to go find Zabini."

XX

Draco pulled the head into his mouth and licked in avid ecstasy. He suckled Harry's sac and nibbled the very tip.

Harry jerked and Draco thrust his tongue against the hole and then licked long and hard.

Harry spilled a second time into his lover's mouth and Draco happily swallowed.

Sliding back up Harry's body, he kissed the dark-haired man.

He greeted the kiss happily, dancing their tongues together.

Draco pulled back to nip at Harry's neck again and bit down hard, drawing blood.

XX

"Weaslette, Granger."

"ZABINI!" Ginny squeaked, even though she knew he couldn't see into the compartment she could.

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed, still watching they two lovers.

"What are you two doing?"

"WE'RE not DOING anything," Ginny said quietly. She leaned in and whispered lecherously, "But we could be!"

Zabini flushed. "What--?

"Shut up and just go screw him already!" Hermione hissed again, still watching.

Ginny flashed him a grin, took his hand and pulled him along to an empty compartment.

XX

They shifted their hips, Harry's knees coming up while Draco lifted Harry's hips to gain access.

Still suckling the wound on Harry's neck, Draco thrust in again.

XX

"Hey Mio!"

"Ron, if you don't back away, I'm going to hex you!"

The red-headed left quickly, muttering something about PMS and crazy bints.

"Now now Miss Granger, no need to be angry."

"Professor Snape!" she squeaked, turning around quickly to find her nose against a hard, manly chest.

She took a deep breath to stop her face from flushing so deeply, but mostly to smell him. Sandalwood and oranges.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what it is that you are doing?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Than why are you blushing like a Weasley?"

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! Hermione, there's an empty compartment across from mine!" Ginny shouted from somewhere not far off.

Snape's eyebrows raised only for a minute. After that minute, Hermione was kissing him and dragging him into said compartment, all the while unbuttoning his clothes.

XX

Harry gasped quietly with each synchronized pull of Draco's mouth and thrust of his hips.

"Draco," he groaned and came for the third time when the other man spilled his seed.

Draco lapped at the neck wound causing aftershocks for both of them.

Brushing aside the messy black hair, Draco smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Draco smiled leeringly. "You know my love, there's still a good four hours until Hogwarts."

Harry simply smiled and let his hands wander.

XXXX

Dumbledore's eyes traveled between three tousled looking Gryffindors, two tousled looking Slytherins, and one tousled looking head of house.

Tousled-Snape was watching tousled-Hermione Granger, who was in turn watching him. Tousled-Ginny Weasley was making calf eyes at a tousled-Blaise Zabini who was making calf eyes at her while tousled looking Harry Potter and tousled looking Draco Malfoy were simply looking around the Great Hall before leaving completely, holding hands.

Looking at prim Minerva McGonagall, he decided something. He really needed to ride the train more often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys liked that. Nothing special, just something I was writing for something else but it didn't work out. Did save this and added the stuff with Snape, Zabini, and Dumbledore. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

RIDING THE TRAIN WITH WITNESSES

Diana Crescent

Part Two

A/N: I know I said it was complete—but I decided it's not. It's been a little while, but I thought you might appreciate that I felt it was time to work on it some more. Hope you like it!

"Christmas, Christmas time is here, time for joy and time for cheer, we've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas, hurry fast—"

Draco couldn't stop the smile from forming on his mouth. Potter may have the voice of angels, but he was notorious for singing Christmas tunes off-key.

Draco, having heard this particular song for the past three weeks, did the only thing he could to save his sanity.

He shoved his tongue in his lovers mouth.

XXXXXXX

Blaise Zabini's mouth dropped open as he watched his best mate kiss Harry Potter.

Yeah, he knew they were dating, but those cute little pecks didn't hold a candle to the all-out snog-fest going on in compartment four.

Stopping from his Prefect rounds, he turned and began watching through the glass with rapt attention.

XXXXXXXX

Harry moaned and threaded his fingers into Draco's silky hair while Draco moaned at the sound reverberating in his mouth.

Harry smiled and turned is attention to suckling his lover's earlobe.

XXXXXXXX

"Mr. Zabini, are you finished—" Severus Snape began, but didn't finish as he noticed Draco Malfoy lower Harry Potter to the floor.

"Shh!" Zabini hissed, his eyes never leaving the scene before them.

"I should break this up."

"You should, but you won't. I won't let you."

"Mr. Zabini—"

"You know as well as I do that it's hot."

"Hot and bothering, yes, but. . .You know, I would have never pegged Potter for a bottom."

XXXXXXXX

Harry's hips lifted to rub sensuously against Draco's. Both were trying to speed up, seeking relief from their heavenly hell.

"Minx," Draco growled playfully when Harry's wandering hand brushed a nipple a few times, causing the larger boy to buck harder.

They began to rid themselves of clothing, both kissing the exposed skin with great tenderness.

XXXXXXXX

"There, all done," Blaise said, finishing up the wards.

"Fifty points to Slytherin for well constructed wards."

"Thank you sir. Is that a bite mark on Draco's shoulder?"

XXXXXXXX

Harry bucked as Draco began stroking him and he nipped the blonde's shoulder, licked the wound and the bit harder as the pleasure built.

Harry moaned and thrashed his head from side to side. He gasped as he came, his body taunt as a bowstring.

Draco smirked happily, pulling the boxers away from his relaxing lover before he began licking the cum from the softening member, causing the Gryffindor to harden again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Both Slythering men were too stunned to do anything but step slightly closer to the window, practically pressing their faces against the glass.

Indeed, both looked like children watching someone make their favorite candy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was moaning pitifully while Draco took as much of him in his mouth as he could.

Feeling Draco's throat muscles contract around him, he cried out, seeing stars, as he came again, shivering in pleasure as his lover swallowed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise shook his head. "Potter's a biter and Draco swallows."

Snape shook his head as well, still not blinking. "Never in a million years would I have guessed."

"Glad I didn't take that bet going around."

Snape scoffed and looked irritated.

"You took that bet?" Blaise asked, his eyes wide.

"I thought I was a shoe in! I WAS Potter's occulamency teacher!"

"Apparently not a very good one."

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco smiled when Harry turned over for him. He positioned himself at the Golden Boy's entrance and sank in, sighing happily.

His hips found a steady rhythm while Harry matched it, pushing back against him.

His hand snaked around to grasp Harry's member and pump it.

Finally, when the tension was building, Harry panted out, "Harder Draco. Faster. Please."

Shoving with great might, he rocked them both hard enough to scoot forward on their knees.

They both came hard, Draco still working his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We should go," Snape whispered, but not moving.

"Yeah," Zabini whispered back, but not moving either.

"Hey, Blaise, where have you been?" Ginny asked, coming up to her boyfriend.

Zabini nearly jumped out of his skin when she laid her hand on his arm.

"GIN!"

"Blaise! What is wrong with you!"

Blaise got an unholy gleam in his eye. "If I tell you, will you promise to kiss it better?"

Ginny frowned. "Yeah?"

Snape barely had time to raise an eyebrow as Blaise practically carried Ginny Weasley to an empty compartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco smiled in awe as Harry licked his hand clean, taking his own essence from Draco's body.

Harry pushed him on his back before shimmying down his body to his own engorged member.

All thought fled as Harry began suckling him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione frowned as she came upon a very pensive Severus, glaring at compartment four.

She wouldn't quite notice until later that his eyes had been glazed.

"Severus, are you quite alright?"

"Yes, dear."

She knew something was up. He NEVER called her dear. EVER.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's nice."

"With Dumbledore's love child."

"Lovely."

"Fudge has a bigger prick than you."

"Huh?"He asked, finally turning to her.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he squeaked, blushing bright red.

She raised an eyebrow in a very Slytherin manner and merely turned to look into the compartment. She noticed that the compartment was empty, but her gut was telling her to not believe it.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, but something is about to start," he said very seriously.

"What?"

She didn't get an answer—a verbal one, anyway—as she was picked up and carted down the train over her lover's shoulder, his hand already up her skirt.

XXXXXXXX

Draco cried out as Harry swallowed when he came.

The Boy Who Lived crawled back up to kiss him passionately.

"You know something Draco?"

"What?"

"Christmas is here."

"You have been so good this year too. However shall I reward you?"

"I can think of a few ways," Harry said huskily, rolling over to rap his legs around his lover's waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Albus Dumbledore noticed the three rumpled Gryffindors, two rumple Slytherins, and a rumpled-looking head of house.

He began humming "The Twelve Days of Christmas" when he noticed them.

Looking at the still prim Minerva McGonagall, he sighed and nearly pouted. He really really needed to ride the train more often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked this one, not as good as the first, but stay turned for the second.--oh and if you sing "three rumpled Gryffindors, two rumple Slytherins, and a rumpled-looking head of house" to the 12 days of christmas, you'll find it works!


	3. Chapter 3

Riding on a Train with Witnesses

Diana Crescent

Part Three

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter was busy humming while Draco Malfoy read.

They were returning to Hogwarts after Christmas.

And what a Christmas!

Draco's mother, Narcissa, had been captured by Aurors after over a year of running, finally getting to sign the divorce papers his father had drawn up before coming to the Order as a spy, before getting THE Kiss. Draco was ecstatic for his father. Lucius was ecstatic for himself and was happy that Harry and Draco were together (even though they'd been together over a year without telling him)

Sirius had been returned to Harry through a very persistent Head Girl and his equally persistent lover.

Just thinking about it made Harry want to kiss Draco.

So he did.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Up, they're at it again," Hermione Granger said, passing compartment four with her lover, her friend, and her friend's lover.

Severus Snape turned to where his lover's eyes were turned.

He shook his head. "Rabbits."

"I suppose we should put illusion charms up," Ginny said sighing, drawing her wand.

"I think it would serve them right if they got caught just once," Blaise said.

"They have been caught. We caught them! It just seems that we'd rather watch than embarrass them," Hermione said, blushing just as Severus raised his eyebrow AND Draco stuck his hand in Harry's pants.

"Yeah, well," Ginny started, also blushing. "Let's make this a tradition, huh? We might as well! I mean, we've watched this far, what's so bad about this time? I'll ward it and we'll watch."

Blaise looked at her.

"Oh, like you don't wanna watch too, you squeaky bastard!" She whispered furiously, the tips of her ears glowing.

Blaise's ears turned a matching red.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco caressed his lover's hardened member gently but fervently.

Harry sighed and moaned beneath him, his head turning from side to side, trying to find a release the building energy.

"That's it, love. That's it," he chanted, watching avidly while the Gryffindor writhed in ecstasy.

Harry arched up and shuddered and Draco smiled softly at the sight.

He loved the sight before him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny had set up the wards while the other three watched the unfolding, and familiar, scene.

"This is sad."

"Why is this sad?" Hermione asked the man she considered her future-husband.

"We could be somewhere, off doing. . .our significant other, but instead, we're watching two seventeen year old men have at each other."

They each considered this until Hermione got a funny look—and a blush—on her face. She snuggled up into Severus's front and drew his cloak around her body.

The fact that she barely reached his shoulders didn't phase her. In fact, she seemed to have stopped blushing, though they couldn't tell for sure as her body was now completely covered.

Ginny, Blaise, and Severus all watched her funnily until Severus's eyes widened and nearly rolled back in his head.

Ginny and Blaise's mouths both dropped open.

"Go get a compartment!" Ginny hissed, blushing brighter than thought possible.

Severus Snape then did the impossible. Despite what Hogwarts: A History says on page 148, 292, 367, and 981, Snape apparated.

Still blushing and scarred, Ginny and Blaise turned back around, not thinking of the implications of the feet they had just witnessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry kissed Draco tenderly while running his hands over the exposed torso above him.

He moaned and smiled as his lover moaned too.

With a slight wave of his hand, their clothes were gone.

He smirked at Draco's astonishment.

"You didn't tell me you could do wandless magic."

"We can talk about it later, love. Right now, I'd prefer your 'wand' magic."

Draco smirked and lifted Harry's hips higher before sinking in, whispering little spells to him.

And Harry, as if under an impendimenta, complied to the subtle words.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise, glanced out of the corner of his eye, on the look out for anyone.

He slid up behind Ginny, carefully masking their presence.

Ginny moaned as his hand slipped her dress up, exposing her thigh while the other cupped her left breast.

"Does watching them really get you that hot?"

His fingers slipped into her underwear.

He smirked, but moaned too. "I guess so," he said, answering his own question as she bucked against his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry shuddered as he came again, kissing Draco harder than before.

"You're exquisite Harry."

"I love you."

"I love you too, minx."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny leaned back into Blaise. "Blaise, sweetheart, if you don't take me to a compartment—now—I'm going to hold out on you for a week."

Blaise jumped and carried her off at that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco lounged over his lover's body, drawing lazy circles on the smooth skin beneath him.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Stop the presses!" Harry whispered, smiling.

"Sush. I was thinking. You're going to write songs and I'm going to do I don't know what yet, but I've got enough money that our great-grandchildren won't even have to think about having to get jobs. What if we get a cottage somewhere in the southern countryside?"

Harry's eyes got a little misty. "I'd like that. And you don't have to work, because I've got enough money that our great-grandchildren's great-grandchildren won't have to think about getting jobs."

Draco smiled at that. "Alright then."

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore glanced peevishly back and forth between the Slytherrin table, the Gryffindor table, and the Head table.

A more-prim-than-ever Minerva McGonagall frowned at him curiously, almost as if to ask what was wrong with him.

He couldn't stop the pout or stop from sinking down in his chair.

Harry Potter was beaming in a wonderfully content way. Draco Malfoy looked like Santa Clause had returned to give him extra presents.

Blaise Zabini was looking smugly at an equally smug—though blushing—Ginny Weasley.

It was Severus Snape that had him wondering though. The man kept muttering darkly.

Dumbledore could only catch snippets, though those were proving to be quite interesting.

"Damn manor house wards with their damn antiquated ideas. A man aught to have a right to shag a woman in his own home no matter if he's married to her or not. Couldn't even get on the damn property. No! We're not letting out lord and master in! The witch practically shagging him outside the front gates isn't his wife."

Though to be honest, every time said potions master even caught a glimpse of a certain Head Girl, he grew quiet, flushed, and looked alarmingly smug and happy.

Albus glanced at said woman and merely raised an eyebrow.

Hermione Granger was staring at Severus Snape in rapture. Her plate hadn't even been touched and she couldn't seem to stop smiling.

She bit the inside of her lip as the eyes of the Slytherin Head caught her ow. She was trying to stop her smile from growing all the while fiddling with her left ring finger. Severus, if it was possible, looked more smug than before.

It had to be the most smug Albus had ever seen him.

Both of Dumbledore's eyebrows raised as he noticed the golden band encircling said finger.

It seemed that Hermione Granger was now Hermione Snape.

No wonder the smarmy bastard was so damn smug. The smarmy bastard.

Pouting and glancing at a still frowning Minerva, Albus Dumbledore made a vow. He was going to ride the train if it was the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay, one more coming up! Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Riding On The Train With Witnesses

Diana Crescent

Part Four

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Harry and Draco smiled at one another as they meandered down the aisle.

Harry, as usual, was humming softly to himself while Draco, as usual, listened happily.

Stopping in front of their compartment, they both glanced at one another in fond memory.

Compartment four was what they referred to as their "love nest."

Currently though, it was occupied. Quite occupied.

"No shame," Harry whispered, hiding his eyes from the sight.

Draco's eyebrows went up as he watched his Head of House—former Head of House—fondle the former Head Girl.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Severus Snape smirked slightly as his wife moaned into his mouth. She was clinging to him, which always made him happy...well, almost always.

She wasn't really clingy, but sometimes she was.

She'd been clingy lately. A lot.

Hermione moaned a little and brought him back to the topic at hand. Or well, her female asset at hand.

The weight of her breast in his palm made them both moan and respond to the magic flowing between them.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Did you know they were intimate?"

"What a word, Draco. No I didn't know they were screwing each other."

"How could you not?"

Both Harry and Draco jumped and turned to look guiltily at Luna Lovegood, the new Head Girl. (Ginny, it seemed, had some how managed to convince the Ministry of Magic to let her try and finish two years in one. And she had.)

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, forehead wrinkling.

"Snape and Granger-Snape have been going at it for nearly a year now."

"Huh?"

"Hermione Granger-Snape and Severus Snape are practically rabbits."

"They're married?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Since beginning of term."

"So that's where she's been off to at nights."

"I don't doubt it," Luna said, wandering off.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Severus quickly unhooked his wife's bra. Something he was becoming really good at.

She, on the other hand, was becoming quite good at unzipping trousers.

Hermione sighed with pleasure as she grasped her husband's manhood.

It was all a ploy, of course. If she could get him so preoccupied with the task at hand, she could go ahead and tell him exactly what she needed to tell him without his realizing that she told him anything or what she'd even told him.

But if he kept suckling her breast, she was going to forget...again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"But still, you think they'd remember a disillusioning charm." Harry said, frowning at his best friend as he cast the charm himself. He, of course, being part Slytherin, knew deep down, in the back of his subconscious, that he might could use this for blackmail, and kept it to where he and Draco could see.

"Pitiful that. They're so wrapped up in each other that they're completely unaware they're giving a peep-show."

"I don't know about pitiful, but certainly to be frowned upon."

Draco turned around to take compartment three.

It too was quite occupied.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Blaise Zabini nibbled on his lover's earlobe while his hand traveled up her skirt.

Ginny moaned and rocked her hips into his.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"What is this, shag like a bunny day?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his lover. "You're wondering why we didn't get the memo."

"It's not everyday a man sees his godfather and his best friend going at it."

"Since when is Hermione your best friend?" Harry asked.

"Granger is a good friend, but not best. I was referring to Zabini who is happily banging Weaslette," Draco said, turning his lover around to see the contents of the third compartment.

"Let's just cast a charm and go," Harry said, blushing to the tips of his toes as he witnessed a position that he previously thought completely improbable.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ginny pushed Blaise back against a seat and proceeded to contort her body. Blaise's mouth dropped open in shock and then smiled happily.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I don't know, love, we might learn something," Draco whispered, his head tilting sideways and his eyes not blinking.

"Draco!" Harry whispered sharply, slightly appalled. But only slightly.

"Harry, darling, let's face it, there's nothing else to do."

"Yes there is."

"Like what?"

"Like each other. Or discuss quidditch. Or look at the cottages on the market. Or, I don't know, read a book."

"I like the first one."

"You would."

"You suggested it."

"Yes, well, that's all you think about."

"What has gotten into you lately? Besides me."

Harry blushed again. "It's not what's gotten into me. It's what's in me," he whispered, not meeting Draco's gray gaze.

"Harry, darling, what's the matter?"

Harry shook his head and turned back around to watch the two Snapes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hermione gasped as she orgasmed. Severus thrust inside two more times before he too released his seed into her womb.

They were both trembling and caressing one another. She was placing small kisses across his chest while his hands roamed possessively up and down her back and sides.

Both were very tender with the other one.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. It was now or never...well, not never.

He'd catch on eventually, but he wouldn't be happy if she didn't tell him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Draco frowned at his obviously distraught lover and touched his shoulder. "Love, what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head from side to side.

"Please, Harry. Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong. Just different."

He watched as Hermione whispered in Severus's ear and witnessed something he had not only thought improbable, but completely impossible.

Snape smiled.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Sev..."

"Hm."

"I've been meaning to tell you something very important."

"What's that?" He murmered, looking down at her with great interest.

"You're going to be a father."

Severus Snape surprised his wife by smiling and kissing her deeply.

She really didn't know why she didn't tell him earlier.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Harry turned around to give the couple a private moment and watched the Weasley-Zabini tryst.

They'd changed positions into one more probable, more comfortable, and extremely tender and intimate.

Blaise was covering Ginny's face with tender, closed-mouth caresses while she whispered words to him, obviously making him very happy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Blaise had his arms wrapped around his fiancée. She was sitting in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Blaise."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want children?"

Blaise kissed her forehead. "Yes."

"How many?"

"Loads," he said, kissing her eyes and smiling.

"How soon?"

He kissed her cheeks. "Soon enough."

"How about in six or seven months?"

He chuckled. "It takes nine months for a baby, sweetheart."

"I know that Blaise," she said kindly, waiting for his mind to grasp what she was saying.

It grasped it about three minutes later. His eyes widened as she nodded and slipped his hand to her stomach. "Congratulations...daddy."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Thank you, mommy."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Harry looked down to give the couple more privacy.

"What's changed Harry?" Draco asked quietly and more withdrawn than Harry had ever seen him.

"Draco..."

"Please just tell me," he insisted, his eyes hard and on fire.

"We—we're going to be parents Draco. I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for the good news to sink in. As he had been completely expecting the worst, he hadn't at all been prepared to hear that he and his lover were, in face, expecting.

Tears. There were tears.

Relief or happiness, he didn't know. But didn't matter.

He was going to be a father!

Oh god, they were having a baby.

Did he have enough money to take care of a baby?

"You are upset!" Harry practically wailed.

"No! No I'm not! I'm very happy! I'm just...worried. What if—what if I'm not a good father? I've never even been around a baby. I've only SEEN a handful...and only in passing!"

"Well, I'm keeping it!" Harry said belligerently.

"Well like hell you're getting rid of it!" Draco snapped back, his eyes flashing fire. "It's my child too, and if you think that you're getting an abortion--"

"Shut your mouth, you forked tongued snake!" Harry said, glaring, eyes spitting green fire.

A flash of triumph shot through Draco's own eyes. "You love my tongue you overgrown pussycat."

Harry glared a little more. "Are you upset?" he asked quietly.

"No. I've told you that. I'm very happy. The happiest I think I've ever been. And so help me Potter, if I have to prove it, I'll prove it."

Harry's face transformed so quickly that Draco blinked twice in confusion.

Harry kissed his nose and whispered. "Not too rough. We don't want to hurt the baby."

Draco, still confused, followed without fuss when Harry began to pull him into the second compartment.

Although, one might make the point that he probably wouldn't have fussed anyway.

It was Luna Lovegood who put up the illusioning charm for them some thirty minutes later...along with Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bullstrode, Padma and Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Colin Creevy, Crabbe, Goyle, some Hufflepuff sixth year that had walked by at the opportune moment, and a couple of bags of popcorn.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Albus, why exactly did you want to ride the train again?" Minerva McGonagall asked, bewilderingly following the Headmaster.

"Oh Minnie, we'll feel young again. I remember my days riding the train to Hogwarts."

Her eyebrows raised as if to ask if they even had trains back then.

He completely ignored that look.

"Don't you remember your days on the train? How carefree and wild you were?" he asked, smiling in his normal, almost average, slightly senile way.

"There was nothing wild about my days on the train," she stated hotly, her lips pursing.

"Oh now, Minnie. You can tell me."

"I don't know what you're implying Albus Dumbledore, but if you think to--"

"Now, now, Minerva, I'm not implying anything. I'm merely curious."

"Oh, and your days on the train? Were they wild?"

"Hot snot! Yes indeed."

Minerva frowned at his new colloquialism. Hot snot? Where did he get these things?

"I know what you're thinking..."

"Oh please, Albus," she said, smirking, "read my mind."

Albus looked at her, bewildered. "You've been on good terms with Severus lately, haven't you?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Moving on."

"Right. How on earth could my days on the train be wild?"

"I don't doubt they were wild Albus. People still hadn't tamed the dinosaurs during that time," she sneered.

Good lord, maybe she was spending too much time around Severus. But he was so much more approachable these days. Lovegood had said he'd been getting laid on a regular basis, but she really didn't believe it until now. She almost wondered who it was.

Albus chuckled. "I'll have to tell Severus that one. I'll think he'll be proud of you."

"Get to your point Albus."

He cleared his throat. "Yes...the point. I was simply thinking..." he trailed off as a chose an empty compartment.

She raised an eyebrow as he opened the door.

"Perhaps we could...relive...a little of those...wild days."

She blushed completely, but could stop the smile on her face. "Oh Albus."

"That's Professor Dumbledore, my dear. And don't you forget it," he said quietly, smirking.

"Of course not, Headmaster,"she whispered back, scurrying into the compartment while casting an illusioning charm.

He locked the door as she giggled.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ringly Butterly and Florence Drumm, both new Hufflepuff second years frowned at the popcorn lined floor down the aisle of the first car of the train.

"What do you suppose happened here?"

"I don't know. Do...do you think...that Peeves..."

"Peeves can't leave school grounds. You know that."

"Well, what could have happened?" The red haired Florence asked her black-headed friend.

Ringly turned his blue eyes to the slightly younger girl as he heard loud moaning. "I think the train is haunted."

"A popcorn ghost," she said, shivering. Her big brown eyes tearing.

He nodded.

Both screamed and ran all the way to the second car.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy were stumped.

Completely and utterly stumped.

It didn't help that Remus Lupin wasn't there to tell them what was going on.

Intuitive, that one.

Harry Potter was contentedly smiling at a quite besotted-looking Draco Malfoy.

A content Hermione Granger was smiling at a quite besotted-looking—but still smug—Severus Snape.

Last of the besotted was Blaise Zabini who was sporting two black eyes quite good-naturedly. He couldn't quite watch the lovely Ginny Weasley bat her lashes at him because of the swelling, but nor could he see the hateful glares and wordless threats coming his way from her six older brothers.

Molly Weasley was crying and kissing his cheek at odd moments. She looked so happy, she was practically busting. Arthur looked like he didn't know what to feel.

The most unusual of the group had to be a VERY smug looking McGonagall. Next to her sat Dumbledore, looking both flabbergasted and worn out. He kept looking at McGonagall at odd times. He would shake his head and look even more flabbergasted.

McGonagall looked like the cat who ate the cream.

Lucius and Sirius glanced at one another as if sharing that thought. Both looked mildly disgusted but then shook their heads.

"Nah," they said together, drawing only a few weird looks.

It wasn't until Severus Snape patted Hermione Granger's stomach, they caught a glimpse of her wedding ring, Molly brought out pickles and ice-cream for her own daughter, and Harry and Draco started whispering various names to one another that Lucius and Sirius finally caught on.

They were going to be grandfathers. Or well, grand-god-fathers, in Sirius's case.

Both blushed as they turned to a surprised Dumbledore. He looked at McGonagall oddly and then muttered something "That damn train...it's practically a sex shack."

Both blushed deeper and glanced at one another.

Though they didn't know it, both thought at the same time that perhaps they too should ride the train.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Tonks, I don't understand why you've insisted that we catch the night train."

"Two children claimed to have witnessed a 'popcorn ghost'. I am here to investigate."

"And I'm supposed to protect you?"

"No. You're here for me to seduce afterward."

"What?" He said, not expecting that one if it had been aiming at him like a high speed bus. Which...it really had been.

"Oh come on, Remus. Live a little on the edge. I'll even let you top."

Remus Lupin raised an eyebrow. "That's very kind of you."

"I think so," Tonks said, glancing around. "Yep, looks clear."

She opened the door to compartment four and smirked at his bewilderment.

"You always did say it was your lucky number. So come on Remus. Get lucky," she whispered, crooking her finger as she winked.

Remus smirked abashedly and loosened his tie.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

I take only half of the responsibility for this one. The other have goes to a fever and two cups of very strong coffee and a heap of sugar.

It's kinda hard to follow, not as good as the others, but i hope you like it. Plus, Dumbles got laid!


End file.
